Crazy is the wrong term
by EmoRoseClan
Summary: After Emma another new comer shows up,this certain newcomer attracts the attention of everyone perticularly a certain hatter.Can he help jefferson hatter of will he go down with him. (jefferson x oc) boy x boy also on quotev
1. Chapter 1

Name :Jeremy Graves

Age: 24(looks 18/19)

height:'5"8'1/2

Eye Color: Changes with feelings (usually remain blue to those who know him it is a signal of him hiding his feelings)

Hair color: black (slightly tinted blue)

Hobbies: anything to do with art Draws paints plays every musical instrument

Likes : sweets,art,music ,puzzles,metalcore ,and Caffeinated beverages nature

Dislikes: the cold,water ,small spaces and hospitals.

People of relation :Emma closest friend (at the moment)

Other important details: while most think he is mute he can actually speak but chooses not to unless in the presence of close friends or if presented with emergencies. Spent many years in abusive foster care making him very wary of new people lost the only foster family that cared for him in a car accident shortly after met Emma swan . Good at finding his way around but can't follow Athletic


	2. Storybrooke

Jeremy's pov

Honestly I don't know what I had been thinking well actually I do it had started with my only friend asking me to move away from my current home to live in the same place as her she had informed me that she had found her son and would be staying permanently it wasn't ridiculous that she had asked me to move it was ridiculous that I had agreed, the again she was all I really had we had been sharing an apartment so it wasn't like I was leaving anything behind anyways. But here I was driving to this place storybrooke just like she asked. Suddenly a sigh came into view _storybrooke 5 miles._I sighed in relief good it wasn't as far as I had originally thought I wasn't worried about getting lost it very rarely happened unless I was given directions then I would get insanely turned around turning onto what appeared to be the main street I picked up my phone hitting speed dial which was can you guess Emma she had informed my that she had somehow become Sheriff so that's the building I was searching for after a few rings she picked up.

" hey Jer what's up" her voice smooth

"hey just letting you know I'm pulling up now" I responded hanging up as I parked out front. Looking around I noticed that many people stopped to stare at me as I got out of the car gently shutting the door and leaning against the car I looked down at my outfit self consciously. /storybrooke_day/set?id=73157446 did I really look that strange I shook my hair into my face further, catching blonde curls I looked towards the the sound of brown leather boots before looking into the face owner I let a small almost invisible smile find it's way to my face which Emma happily returned as she pulled into a warm hug.

" it's so nice to see " she laughed pulling away I nodded

" Emma !" a petite woman with short hair came running up looking a bit out of breath none the less a beautiful smile lit up her face "would you like to join me for lunch" she asked hopefully

"um Mary "Emma looked between us and Mary seemed to notice me for first time as she gasped she stepped forward and I resisted the urge to flinch away.

"oh my goodness I'm sorry I didn't even see you their you ... You're Jeremy right?" she asked offering her hand I hesitantly shook her hand your welcome to join us I'm sure you need a tour of the town hmm" she said with a warm smile returning to her face and honestly I couldn't help but returning it with a small one of my own as I gave a small nod.

It was only five minutes later that we walked into " granny's"which was actually a small diner which was actually ran by Ruby and her grandmother. Emma led snow and i to the first free booth seconds later a woman with red highlights walked over to the booth and by the other numerous red accessories i could only guess that she was ruby when her eyes landed on my a smile I was becoming used to seeing on everyone in this town lit up her face it was warm and welcoming, on our way here since we had opted to walked only because it was a surprisingly nice day for the beginning of fall I had received friendly smiles from anyone that passed us on the street a man named Archie who was Henry's therapist . Needless to say a new start may have been what I needed everybody in our old town knew who I was and shunned me for it not that I minded that were all very hatful anyway but the people of this town all seemed very friendly friendly enough that I could find myself possible sinking into many new and easy friendships.


End file.
